Embodiments generally relate to computing security. More particularly, embodiments relate to the integration of wireless input functionality into secure elements of computing platforms.
The ability of malware (malicious software) to gain access to sensitive content may be an issue of concern, particularly given an increase in cloud computing/consumerization and a corresponding reduction in control over the places where content resides. Specifically, malware such as “rootkits” and key loggers, as well as “bring your own” devices that may already be infected present significant challenges to administrators and users of mobile and/or distributed computing environments.
While attempts to protect content and detect malware may have traditionally involved the use of data loss prevention solutions, anti-virus software, host based intrusion detection, and other software based solutions and may have been suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, such solutions may often be unable to deal with malware that has system level privileges, wherein the malware has access to the content after it is decrypted for viewing/editing. Indeed, protection of content entered to a computing platform via a wireless peripheral input device may be particularly challenging when system level malware is present due to potential vulnerability of the wireless interface to attack.